walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Grimes (Comic Series)
Rick Grimes is the Walking Dead's primary protagonist; originator Robert Kirkman has stated that the series is intended to focus on him and cover his life. He was a small-town police officer living with his wife Lori and son Carl Grimes. __TOC__ TV Series Character Days Gone Bye Rick awakens to find himself alone in a hospital. As he ventures out, he finds that the world has drastically changed. Dead people are walking around everywhere, and the living are scattered. He makes his way home only to find that his wife and son are not there. He's accidentally attacked by his first encounter with live people, who take him in and teach him the ways of this new world. The two survivors are Father and Son, Morgan and Duane Jones. They also tell Rick of Atlanta, which was supposed to be turned into a stronghold. Rick helps the two find supplies, and along the way shoots former partner, Leon Basset. Rick leaves them at their house, and decides to go to Atlanta to look for his family. Along the way he runs out of gas and while searching for more decides to borrow a horse from a deceased family instead. On horseback, he rides into Atlanta where he's quickly overwhelmed by a mob of the dead. The horse is killed and he narrowly escapes by jumping into a nearby tank. Guts With some help from a mysterious stranger over the radio, Rick is given a plan to break out of the tank, as the walkers are mostly on one side. Rick does so, and fires on multiple zombies before going into the alley which was specified. The stranger is there, and leads Rick onto a roof, escaping the zombie hord below. They meet up with the stranger's group in another building. The group is frustrated because Rick's previous gunshots had drawn the nearby mob of dead directly to the area and they're stuck in a non-fortified building with no way out. And to make things worse, Merle Dixon, another survivor from the group, is firing on many of the zombies, bringing more undead closer to the building After some clever planning, Rick and Glenn, the boy who saved his life in the tank, are able to smear rotting body parts all over themselves and walk among the zombies without being attacked. A sudden rain-shower ruins their plan, and they are forced to make a run for nearby vehicles. While Glenn provides a distraction, Rick is able to successfully save the rest of the group, save Merle, who had been handcuffed to the roof by Rick at the onset of their problem, and had the key to the handcuffs lost down a drain. Tell It to the Frogs At the survivor's nearby camp, Rick's wife, Lori, and son, Carl, are surviving with a group of strangers who had all been making their way to Atlanta. Among them is Rick's ex-partner, Shane, who has been leading the group. When Rick and the rest of the stranded group from Atlanta return, tears of joy are shed at the reunification of the family, who had thought they'd never see Rick again. (Mostly because Shane told them he was dead). The joy isn't long-lasting, however, since some explanations have to be made when Merle's brother Daryl returns from hunting in the area. In the end, Rick volunteers to lead a group back into the city to bring Merle back to camp alive. After a carefully thought out plan, they arrive back on the same roof to find Merle gone, having cut off his hand to escape his trap. Vatos On the search for Merle, Rick leads the small group following the trail of blood to find that Merle had survived cutting off his own hand and escaped the building. Deciding to retrieve his bag of guns he had dropped when he first entered town, the group executes a plan to retrieve the guns. All goes well until a young "Vato" encounters the group, and Glenn is taken hostage by the gangsters. After some posturing and planning, Rick and his group are nearly killed in a giant shoot-out between the two groups, until a kindly old woman stops them both. Retrieving their man, Rick leaves some of the guns with the gang members, who had been protecting a group of abandoned elderly people since the outbreak. On their way back to camp, they find that their van had been stolen, most likely by Merle, and are forced to walk back to camp. Just before they arrive, the camp is attacked and almost overrun by zombies. Some of the campers died in the attack, but Rick was able to protect his family. Wildfire TS-19 TV Character Gallery File:Thumb-rick.jpg File:Rick Grimes tv.jpg Rick 26.png|Rick TV|link=Rick Grimes Gallery Robert Kirkman: A Walking Dead Update, Newsarama, Steve Ekstrom, (14 January 2009) In answer to the question: :"In the first "Walking Dead" TP intro, you hinted that you're going to chronicle Rick Grimes adventures for the whole of his life. How can you possibly do that?" Robert Kirkman responded: :"...Rick could die at at time--so that would chronicle his adventures for the whole of his life right there. I seriously doubt Rick is going to live to be 80, and at the pace this comic usually runs at that would take about 300 years to reach. We're at issue 37 right now and not even nine months have passed. Rick could only have two years to live and that could take another 100 issues to show." :"Also, I don't think I ever said the book would end if Rick died. It could easily continue after his death."Issue 37, page 25, "Letter Hacks", Interview with Andrea Voglino for Italian magazine Alias/Il Manifesto. Quotes While consoling Sgt. Abraham Ford, Rick confesses to the killing of Dexter and Caesar Martinez, when Ford asks him why he is telling him this, Rick tells him that: :"...some people...it was like a switch went off...one minute they were good people...then this whole things started and poof...they're monsters. Thing is, I don't think that's an entirely bad thing." :"You and me--our switches flipped, we're doing whatever it takes to survive and to help those around us to survive. The people without the switch--those who weren't able to go from law-abiding citizens to stone-cold killers...those are the ones shambling around out there--trying to eat us." :"We do what we have to do, it doesn't matter if we can live with ourselves...as long as we live."Issue 58 Later, near Dale's grave Rick says: :"Dale resisted things that I deemed necessary. He wouldn't allow himself to be completely changed by his surroundings. :I though that made him weak, but maybe I was wrong. :Maybe he was strong to resist those urges, maybe he was stronger than any of us to hold on to his humanity and refuse to let it go."Issue 66 Trivia Harrison Memorial Hospital was the name of the hospital that Rick Grimes stayed at during his coma,Issue 37, page 5. this is an actual hospital in Cynthiana, Kentucky.Harrison Memorial Hospital webpage Comic Character Gallery File:Rick Grimes.jpg|Rick Grimes File:Issue_1.jpg|Issue 1 File:Issue 1 - Rick Shot.jpg|Issue 1 - Rick is shot File:Issue_2.jpg|Issue 2 File:Issue 2 - Grimes Family.jpg|Issue 2 - Grimes family reunited File:Issue 3.JPG|Issue 3 File:Issue 4 - Rick Attacked.jpg|Issue 4 - Rick is nearly bitten Notes Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Characters